


Коллекция драбблов про Винчестеров

by Wayward_jr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Pre-Series, Season/Series 04
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы про Винчестеров от Carol Davis</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. География

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187543) by Carol Davis. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ви!честеры

— Ты не сможешь найти Россию на карте.

«Да пошел ты», — думает Дин. Его достали придирки Сэмми. Этого двенадцатилетнего придурка, не способного отличить крышку радиатора от дырки в стене.

— Зато могу найти Вегас без карты, — отвечает он. — Что в жизни куда нужнее, чем Россия. И нафига искать ее на карте?

Сэм открывает рот, а потом молча закрывает. Он не знает, что ответить, — Дин и не сомневался (ладно, скорее надеялся).

— Так я и думал, — говорит Дин и отворачивается к телику.


	2. Фуд корт

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сэм и Джесс

Недалеко от того места, где он, потягивая колу, ждал Джесс, Сэм замечает молодую пару у прилавка ювелирного магазина. Они стоят обнявшись и рассматривают бриллиантовые кольца, а когда к ним подходит продавец, то их голоса звенят от радости.

Когда-нибудь и они с Джесс будут стоять у этого прилавка. А может, он придет один, купит кольцо и сделает ей сюрприз позже.

Он улыбается, когда Джесс возвращается.

— Соскучился? — поддразнивает она.

— Да, — отвечает он, — очень.


	3. Я не ношу шорты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сэм и Дин, после 4.05

— _Внезапно_ , — говорит Дин. До сих пор он старательно игнорировал сложившееся положение, ведь надо было прикончить шейпшифтера и спасти барменшу — ух, и горячая штучка. И… да. Его могли поджарить, как бургер, если бы огромный рычаг оказался настоящим. Но все закончилось. Оборотень мертв, девушка спасена.  
А на нем —долбанные _ледерхозен_.

— Очень неожиданно, — говорит он Сэму в спину. — И… странно. Я видел фильм. Тот чувак, Харкер таких не носил. 

Сэм ухмыляется. Дину отчаянно хочется надрать ему задницу.

А потом Джэми тихо предлагает:  
— Я могу тебе помочь. Снять их.

Ну.

Супер.


	4. Прах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сэм и Дин, после 4.07

Через пять дней после Хэллоуина Дин наконец-то оттирает с машины последнее яйцо.

Сэм стоит рядом и наблюдает, как брат полирует капот. Когда Дин выпрямляется, сжимая в кулаке замшевую тряпочку, Сэм мягко предлагает:   
— Как думаешь, а Уриэль может нанести точечный удар по ним? 

Иногда им удается попасть в ритм, найти общий язык, быть братьями, но не сегодня. 

В такие дни кажется, что Сэмми пропал, стерся, что ему больше нет здесь места. Исчез, как эти яичные пятна с машины.  
— Несмешно, Сэм, — бормочет Дин. — Совсем несмешно.


	5. Уговоры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сэм и Дин — потому что иногда надо вычеркнуть пару пунктов из списка «Сделать»…

— Итого сто пятьдесят девять баксов.

— С каждого.

— Тогда всего триста восемнадцать баксов. Ты стащил пятьсот.

Сэм в ответ лишь молча продолжает жевать бургер, и Дин тихо вздыхает, а потом наклоняется ближе. 

— Ну же, чувак. Буфет среди ночи. Цыпочки в бикини.

Сэм приподнимает бровь.

— Конец света, — мрачно произносит Дин, — не хочу умереть, так и не...

— Ты хочешь поехать в круиз.

— Три дня, чувак, три дня.

Таким взглядом Дин мог бы очаровать самого Люцифера. Хотя, кто знает, может, ему и придется это сделать.

— Ладно, — сдается Сэм. — Ладно.


	6. Задротство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Да, Апокалипсис приближается. Но есть кое-что похуже, чем конец света…

— Что значит — закрыто?!

— Это значит — не открыто. Чего не понятного-то?

— Как они могли его закрыть? То есть… Чувак, это же «Приключение Стар Трек». Достопримечательность!

Сэм не отрывается от книги. 

— Полагаю, парк не приносил приемлемых доходов.

Дин от такого заявления теряет дар речи, а потом затем фыркает:   
— Господи. И ты еще говорил, что не такой. 

Сэм наконец-то поднимает голову:   
— Какой не такой?

— Король всех задротов. Сказал, что уже не такой. «Приемлемые доходы» — что за хрень? 

Сэм качает головой и возвращается к книге.

Да пошел он. Точно задрот.


End file.
